


Gifts of Leather

by AllTheShips8



Series: Eros Tattoo [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Cum Eating, Dom Lee Seung Gil, Dom/sub, M/M, Pianist Lee Seung Gil, Sub Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShips8/pseuds/AllTheShips8
Summary: Phichit meets with Seung-Gil to give him his holiday present. This takes place after Switched Around (part one Christophe x Phichit, part two Seung-gil x Phichit x Christophe) but can be read as a standalone.





	Gifts of Leather

Phichit had been more…pent-up…than usual. Ever since that night with Chris and Seung-gil nearly a month ago, he hadn’t been able to meet with Chris for their late-night fun. It had fallen into December, and was close to Christmas day now. As a Buddhist, Phichit always celebrated Christmas a little differently from most, but he still enjoyed the timeless tradition of gift giving to those he cares for the most. Of course, that included everyone in the parlor, as well as the three men next-door. And one secluded pianist. But the parlor had exchanged gifts before the shop opened that morning, and the three florists came by at the start of each of their shifts. Phichit had taken a moment to see if Chris was free that night, but as it had been for weeks now, he would be doing late-night deliveries and assisting Victor with the arrangements for the next morning. Christmas eve. The parlor was closed, but it was apparently one of the busiest days for the flower shop.

As Phichit resigned himself to another night of solitude, he noticed the lone present wrapped in white paper with rainbow glitter snowflakes sitting on his coffee table. The gift of Seung-gil. Phichit bit his lip as he looked from the gift to his phone. In truth, he hadn’t been sure if he should get a gift for the man he had seen only that once; but he felt strange having ~~been thoroughly fucked~~ such an intimate connection with him and not giving him at least something. So, in the end, Phichit had spent ~~days~~ hours researching on the Internet for something to give the man. Giving sheet music would have left the possibility of the man already owning the pieces, or worse, having no need for them. In the end, he put together a small care package – something that conveyed they were still strangers in all but body. Hand warmers to keep his fingers nimble, a cloth to remove oils and sweat from the keys during long pieces, and black cloth gloves – because he had seen a pianist in a movie once wear white gloves, but thought black better suited Seung-gil. Determined, Phichit set off toward the shower to clean up from the day, shooting off a quick text to the man.

_8:40pm Phichit: Are you free tonight?_

_8:42pm Seung-gil: Yes_

_8:42pm Phichit: Can I come over?_

_8:45pm Seung-gil: ~address attached~_

Phichit washed thoroughly in the shower, and was out in ten minutes. Halting for only a moment, Phichit made his way to the back of his closet and pulled out an unmarked box. In truth, he had purchased the item online the year before. He and Yuuri had spent the holiday together, and a few drinks in had the pair online shopping for sexy little numbers to wear when they eventually had boyfriends. Phichit had also ended up picking Yuuri’s, but he doubted the other male had ever used it. Much like his own drunken purchase.

Holding the item into the air before him, it looked much smaller than it had when it first arrived. He hadn’t even tried it on…Not that it was anything spectacular. In fact, it was quite ridiculous, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the man he was going to see outright laughed at him. It was the image of the neutral Seung-gil laughing that had the Thai stepping into the item – it was worth it. And if he didn’t laugh, then hopefully he enjoyed the surprise. The item, at first glance, appeared to be a simple black leather brief. But closer inspection revealed it was closer to a male version of a crotch-less panty. The leather slipped between his cheeks and hugged them perfectly, but did not meet in the center, so when he bent forward the tan skin surrounding his entrance could be seen. Directly above that at the seam was a large white leather bow. After all – his ass was a _gift._

Not giving himself the chance to back down, Phichit pulled his usual skinny jeans on over the briefs, along with a white V-neck t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Snatching the gift from the counter he punched the address into the GPS and set off at a brisk walk, hoping to find more confidence along the way. It was strange, the feeling of uncertainty. Nervous wasn’t an emotion Phichit was used to feeling, and in the end, even if he was laughed at, it was just sex. But maybe his nervousness came from wanting the other man to like him. Not like Chris liked him, because they were different people, but like in a way that would leave the other man thinking of him when he left. Phichit knew the two men had been friends with benefits for quite a long while before Phichit came along, and he wanted to be viewed as a contributor. He wanted to be with both men. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to be with both men as more than just hanging out and hooking up. That would be a thought for another day.

Taking a deep breath, Phichit knocked on the door. He almost would have thought he was at the wrong residence had the other man not sent him the address himself. While Phichit and all the others he knew lived in varying styles of apartments, Seung-gil appeared to live in a corner unit of all white, modern looking townhomes. As soon as his hand left the door, barking was heard from the inside, surprising the tanned man. He didn’t know Seung-gil owned a dog. The door opened to reveal the ~~drop dead gorgeous~~ man that had occupied his thoughts, along with a large husky, who’s tail was wagging excitedly as it stood obediently beside its master.

“That was quick,” Seung-gil greeted, stepping back and allowing Phichit to enter.

Phichit tapped the snow from his boots before entering, slipping them from his feet as soon as he was inside. “I was already home when I texted you. Besides, it turns out we only live a few blocks from one another!”

“That’s good to know,” the taller man spoke softly as he led Phichit into what must be the living room. The room was modern, with soft gray walls and white carpet. Black furniture with varying shades of gray pillows upon them. A large gray and black slab of marble sat in the center, serving as the coffee table. It suited the owner very well.

Well, as far as Phichit was concerned – he had only met the man once. He looked down at the gift in his hand, fretting over if it was too presumptuous of him to have gotten even such a small display of familiarity with the other.

“I assume that is for me.”

Phichit looked up and noticed the other gesturing with his head toward the present. Pushing the blush of embarrassment back with sheer force, he nodded. “Yes. I didn’t know what to get you, so I’m not offended if you don’t like it…” Why was he still feeling nervous? He refused to think any more on the issue at the moment.

“Hmm. I am glad I decided to get you something as well then. Just a moment.”

Phichit felt his jaw open as the other man left the room. Seung-gil had gotten him a gift. _Him._ The relieved feeling of not having gone too far was short lived as the fear of not having gotten something as nice for the other settled deep in his core. But when the other returned, the box was maybe a foot by a foot, with the height being around an inch. What could it be?

“Ah, here,” Phichit held his gift out first, moving to sit on the couch beside the other when gestured to do so. “Like I said, I wasn’t sure what you’d want, or even need, so it’s just something small.”

Seung-gil opened his gift, and thankfully genuinely enjoyed the contents, saying he could tell the thought that went into getting him something he would use. And, yes, he did occasionally wear gloves when meeting orchestras he would perform with, or for meeting fans, to avoid getting oils on his fingers during handshakes. Sometimes promotional posters and advertisements had him wear gloves as well, so he mentioned he would use them when next appropriate. Then he was handing Phichit his gift, and the tension ~~sexual frustration~~ that had been in the Thai man all evening was gone. Lifting the lid of the sleek box, the name _Kalla_ written in expensive cursive, Phichit couldn’t keep the blush from rushing to his cheeks that time.

“Is – is this?” Phichit gently ran his fingers over the item in the box. Though he supposed being gentle with the item was unnecessary.

“Mm,” Seung-gil hummed, one corner of his mouth tilting up in a knowing smirk as he leaned back against the couch, his fingers resting under his chin as his elbow rested against the back. “I was commissioning one for Christophe, and thought one would suit you quite nicely. That color will match your skin tone beautifully.”

Phichit bit his lip as he lifted the shining gold collar from the box, lifting it so the soft light of the room caught and shone. There was a solid gold ring on both the front and the back, and Phichit could only imagine what ideas the other man already had for him. Whatever they were…

He wanted to find out.

“May we…” He looked up and met the other’s eyes, Seung-gil’s smirk becoming more pronounced as he knew what Phichit was going to ask. Phichit swallowed and started again. “May we try it out?”

Seung-gil nodded, “I take it you like it then?”

Phichit began struggling to try and clasp the collar himself, so when Seung-gil sat up and gestured for him to turn around, he did and allowed the other to assist. “I had never thought of it before, but seeing it…I don’t know, it just made me feel…”

Seung-gil finished with the collar and turned Phichit back to face him, grasping his chin and flashing a dangerously sexy smirk. “Desired?”

Phichit sighed and leaned forward, the word whispered on his breath. “Yes.”

Lips came together in a hungry kiss, Seung-gil easily taking the lead. The kiss wasn’t rough, but there was a pressure behind it that clearly told Phichit he was to obey. Seung-gil hooked a single finger into the loop at the front of the collar and pulled, keeping Phichit trapped with their lips locked. Leaning further into the kiss Phichit pushed the white sweater from the taller man’s shoulders, revealing a sleeveless black turtleneck beneath. It was an interesting choice, but after pulling away from the kiss and seeing how the tight material clung to the other’s torso, Phichit decided it might just be his new favorite trend.

Seung-gil stood and draped the sweater over the back of the couch. “Follow me.”

Phichit nodded and quickly followed the other up the stairs and down a short hallway, which lead to what was obviously the master bedroom. It was spacious, though that might have been because of the lack of furniture. All that was within the room was a black platform bed with a white comforter, two white end tables that were blocks with drawers and matching black lamps, and a black chase couch with white buttons at the foot of the bed. A sparkling chandelier in a simple design hung from the ceiling above the bed. It was…a lot plainer that Chris’ bedroom.

“Remove your clothes.”

Phichit’s attention was brought from the surroundings back to the man before him, who was pulling the turtleneck from his shoulders and sitting on the chase, one leg crossed over the other at the knee. The Thai man shrugged out of the brown leather jacket as sexily as he could, letting the item fall to the ground behind him. Turning so his back was to the other, he reached behind him and pulled the soft shirt from his frame, revealing perfectly smooth brown skin. Phichit wasn’t the largest when it came to muscles, in fact he had quite a small frame, but he kept in shape and watched what he ate. He was confident in his physique as he dropped the shirt onto the jacket, one hand running up his body to gently touch the collar as he turned his head and gave a wink at the man watching him.

Seung-gil appeared relaxed, as if the small show Phichit was giving him was of little importance. But Phichit could see the hungry look in the other’s eyes as he ran his gaze down his frame and back up. Phichit’s hand trailed back down his body and unbuttoned his jeans, but abruptly stopped. A light flush bloomed on Phichit’s cheeks as he bit his lip, recalling what he had on under the jeans, the feeling of uncertain embarrassment rushing back into him at full force. Seung-gil raised a dark eyebrow at the sight.

“Well?” his word was meant to encourage the other to continue, to let him know that more was expected, but Phichit could hear the curious tone underlying.

Phichit’s fingers tightened on the unclasped button of his jeans as he closed his eyes and forced a chuckle past his lips. “Uh, well, in a moment of confidence I put something on because you know, it’s the holidays, but now that I’m here, it seems ridiculous. It was a drunk purchase a year ago, totally not something I would have bought sober. So, if I could just use your restroom to finish undressing-”

“No,” Seung-gil interrupted, prompting Phichit’s eyes to snap open and meet the other’s.

Phichit’s nerves continued to rise. “What?”

Seung-gil gave a lazy smirk, leaning back against the chase as if he were settling in for a show. “You may not. This was a decision you made, so you will follow through with it. Continue – I’ve been enjoying the view.” Phichit swallowed but nodded, moving to unzip his jeans. “What do you say?”

Biting his lip, he looked at the other man, a smirk still upon his lips. “Yes, Dom.”

Seung-gil hummed his approval, so Phichit got back to work removing his jeans. After unzipping, he took only a moment to steal himself as he slowly brought his jeans down his legs, pushing his socks from his feet as he did so in one smooth motion. As he stood he ran his hands up both legs and up his torso, one stopping against his chest as the other traveled further to rest against the side of his neck, toying with the golden collar. Seung-gil made a casual hand motion for Phichit to spin and show off his body, so holding his pose he slowly began turning. Just as he was fully facing the wall that was behind him, the other spoke up.

“Lean forward against the wall.”

The cool command had a needy whine escaping Phichit before he knew he was going to make the sound. He hoped the other hadn’t heard, but knew inside that in the quiet house there would be no way he hadn’t. He did as he was told, stepping forward with one foot as he braced himself against the wall. Warm hands were felt at his hips as one slid down to cup his right cheek. Slowly, the hand moved toward his center and two fingers could be felt sliding between his cheeks to touch the sensitive skin. But just as quickly as they had touched, they were retreating across the globe of his rear to rest once more against his hip.

“Mm, this is quite cute,” Seung-gil spoke softly. Deliberately. “Why would you try and hide this from me?”

Phichit licked his lips. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.”

Hands barely tightened against tanned skin as he leaned forward, warm breath ghosting against the back of Phichit’s ear as he whispered. “It is not the pet’s responsibility to decide what his master will and will not enjoy. Now, do you remember your colors?”

Phichit’s words came out a whisper, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Phichit swallowed. “Yes, Dom.”

Seung-gil nodded as he hummed, “Mm. And what are they?”

Phichit could feel his member stirring to life inside the briefs. “Green means I am find. Yellow means I need you to slow down. And red means I need you to stop.”

Hands pulled Phichit’s rear back slightly, the leather material making contact with Seung-gil’s front as he ground slowly into him. He could feel the other man’s arousal growing, and he had to work to avoid moaning at the smallest contact. “Good, changhan ae. Last question: what is your color?” (pet)

Phichit didn’t hesitate, “Green.”

Teeth sunk into his shoulder and Phichit practically screamed in surprised pleasure. Seung-gil’s grip was firm, keeping Phichit in place as he released the skin and began sucking upon the tanned skin of Phichit’s neck, leaving purple marks blooming in his wake. Seung-gil had been dominant the last time they had been together, but not quite so aggressive.

Seung-gil spoke against Phichit’s neck, his lips tickling the skin there as Phichit tilted his head, offering more to the man. “Last time, I told you I would be kind as we got to know each other. I had planned to test your limits this time, but seeing as you went through the effort to give me this surprise, we will have to postpone that endeavor.”

Phichit moaned low in his throat as he arched his back. He wasn’t sure what the other meant when he spoke of testing his limits, but he knew he wanted to find out. Phichit wanted anything the other man would give him. He went to move one hand from the wall to free his member from the confines of the briefs, but Seung-gil’s hand shot forward, fingers curling around his wrist easily as he stopped his movements.

“Did I say you were allowed to move?”

Phichit whined, feeling his member twitch at the tone in the taller man’s voice. “No, Dom.”

“Then why would you move?”

Seung-gil’s voice was deep, holding Phichit captive as he allowed his hand to be guided back to its previous position on the wall. “I’m sorry, Dom.”

“Hmm, I will allow it this once, since it is only our second time together. If it happens again, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Phichit released a needy whine as he stood still, eyes closing. “Yes, Dom.”

He felt Seung-gil release him and step away, telling him to remain still. Phichit heard one of the end tables open, followed by the sound of Seung-gil removing the remainder of his clothing. Feet slowly padded across the hardwood floor, before stopping directly behind him once more. The quiet pop of a cap opening alerting Phichit to the bottle of lube.

“I am going to prep you now. Do you understand?”

Phichit held still as he responded, “Yes, Dom.”

Phichit felt one hand spread his left cheek, and then a long, slender digit was pushing past the tight ring of muscles into his heat. A moan slipped past his lips, and it was incredibly difficult to keep himself from pushing back onto the finger slipping inside. Seung-gil’s movements were slow, the finger keeping a steady pace inside as each pull had the single digit dragging gently across his prostate. Warm lips danced across his neck and shoulders as Phichit felt himself trembling. He wanted to move, to rock back onto the hand behind him. His cock was straining against the leather of the briefs, pre-cum leaking from the tip onto his skin with nowhere to go.

“Please, Dom,” Phichit’s strained voice panted.

“Mm?” Seung-gil hummed, placing another kiss against tanned skin.

“Please, Dom, more.” Phichit’s eyes were screwed shut tight as he worked to concentrate on only the finger inside him.

“So, greedy,” Seung-gil teased, but pulled the finger from him all the same, lining up with two rubbing slow circles against the twitching muscle. “But since you asked so nicely, I shall reward you changhan ae.” (pet)

Two fingers pushed their way into Phichit’s entrance and he moaned out, “Thank you, Dom. So good to me.”

Phichit heard Seung-gil chuckle darkly behind him. “Of course, I take good care of my pets.”

Phichit moaned at the words, feeling both fingers rub against his prostate. Never would he have thought being called someone’s pet while wearing a human collar would turn him on so much. Or better yet, how good being rewarded for behaving would feel. He almost understood Yuuri’s thing with praise.

It wasn’t long before Phichit was practically begging Seung-gil to allow him to move. He needed more. More of anything. The gentle drag over his prostate wasn’t enough to bring Phichit to the edge, and his cock straining against the leather holding him in place was driving him insane. There was a pressure building up, but nothing was allowing him to go any further toward ultimate pleasure.

“Dom, please, let me move,” Phichit whined.

“No.” Seung-gil’s voice was cool and collected, even as Phichit heard the squeeze of lube. He heard the bottle hit the floor and the wet sound of Seung-gil slicking himself up. It only made Phichit harder as he waited in anticipation, those ~~blessed~~ damned fingers refusing to falter.

“Please, Dom, it’s too hard not to move.” Phichit thought he was going to break.

“No.”

A moan that turned into a whine fell from Phichit’s lips as Seung-gil removed his fingers. Phichit felt the fat head of Seung-gil’s cock press against his entrance, hips barely rocking enough to put pressure upon the ring of muscles, but not enough to make them give.

“Color?”

“Green.”

The word had barely left Phichit’s lips when Seung-gil was sliding all the way inside with one smooth motion. A strangled moan pushed its way from Phichit’s chest as he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. Hips bumped against Phichit’s ass for the barest of seconds before Seung-gil was pulling back, setting a steady pace. Breaths were coming out in pants as he felt a tug against his neck. Seung-gil had grasped the ring at the back of the collar and was pulling his head back, guiding him to turn his head to the side so their lips could lock together. As he pulled away, Seung-gil bit roughly onto Phichit’s bottom lip, pulling a moan from the smaller man as the lip slipped between perfectly white teeth.

Seung-gil held Phichit in place by the collar as his other hand moved up, two fingers pressing into his open mouth as he panted. Phichit could taste the lube on his fingers, and realized the taller man had used a flavored lubricant as he massaged his fingers against Phichit’s tongue. The barest hint of strawberry champagne spread throughout his mouth as he moaned, the feel of his wet muscle working around the slender digits accompanied by the feel of Seung-gil’s heavy member dragging inside him and the sound of the wet _squelch-slap_ when he pushed back into his twitching hole mingling together to be almost too much. He wanted to touch himself, to allow his member to be free and quickly bring himself to finish.

But he didn’t have to convey his desires as Seung-gil removed his fingers with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting the digits with Phichit’s bottom lip for a moment before snapping to slide down Phichit’s throat. The taller man ran his fingers down Phichit’s body, stopping for only a moment to harshly pinch one erect nipple before continuing down and sliding beneath the leather briefs. Phichit almost came as soon as Seung-gil flattened his palm against Phichit’s member, slender fingers pinching and rolling the head slippery with pre-cum. He felt himself tighten around Seung-gil’s member, pulling a surprised grunt of pleasure from the man behind him, though his pace did not falter.

“You will ask permission before you cum,” his voice strained as he rolled the head of Phichit’s cock between his fingers.

Phichit moaned, loud and long as he struggled to speak, lost in the pleasure, “Yes, Dom.”

Seung-gil’s pace did not change, dragging over Phichit’s prostate with surprising precision. The palm of his hand moved the length of Phichit’s member, providing the long-desired friction upon his cock he had been craving since they started. Phichit could feel the knot in his abdomen begin to coil, slowly building.

“Dom,” Phichit panted. “Dom, please, I’m close.”

“No.” Seung-gil’s voice was cool and final, only the slightest strain giving away his own pleasure.

Phichit moaned, feeling the other pull on the collar so his head was directly back. He opened his eyes and saw the taller man watching his face intently, pulling a needy whine of desire from his bruising lips.

“Please, Dom. I’m so close.”

“No.”

Phichit could feel the coil tightening as he saw Seung-gil’s jaw clench. He could feel the cock inside him begin to throb. The other man was close. With a moan, his eyes slid shut.

“Open your eyes.” The strained command had Phichit opening his eyes immediately, brown eyes meeting hungry black ones. “Keep your eyes open. I want to watch you cum.”

Phichit whined, his own cock jumping at the words. Seung-gil’s slender fingers massaged the slit in the tip slowly, continuing to palm at the length. “Dom, please. I need to cum.”

A slow smirk spread across Seung-gil’s lips. “Then cum.”

Phichit barely managed to keep his eyes open as he came, hot cum shooting against his skin as it coated the inside of the leather and Seung-gil’s hand. But he managed to keep them open and trained on black, watching in fascination as he saw the orgasm hit the taller man in his eyes a second before he felt scorching cum coating his insides. Seung-gil fucked himself through his orgasm as he removed his hand and brought it to Phichit’s face. Phichit kept eye contact as he gently lapped his own spend from the other’s hand obediently, only breaking contact when the hand was pulled away and the pull of the collar released, allowing his head to gently roll forward.

Seung-gil pulled himself from Phichit, finally allowing the smaller man to move his body. Phichit hadn’t expected it, but having to keep his body from moving had made his own orgasm more intense. At least, it had seemed that way. He allowed his body to slump forward against the wall as he heard the taller man chuckle behind him.

“Come, let me help you clean up. May I lift you?”

Phichit nodded against the wall, eyes closed as he felt the other moving his body to slowly lift him in a princess carry. He hadn’t expected Seung-gil to be so strong, but having seen his body and feeling it against him, it was clear the other worked out. Releasing a content hum, he rolled his head to be against the other’s shoulder. The peace was short lived however, as he felt cooling cum begin to leak from his hole because of the strange position.

“I’m sorry,” Phichit apologized, embarrassed.

Seung-gil chuckled, slowly crossing the bedroom in long strides toward the attacked bathroom. “No need. Let me take care of you.” Seung-gil placed a soft kiss against Phichit’s sweaty hairline. 

“Would you like to stay the night?”

Phichit felt a smile pull his lips as he placed a kiss of his own against the pale neck of the older man. “That would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's after the holidays but I hope you all enjoy this anyway! I have plenty more planned for this universe! :)


End file.
